1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component having a via, and to a method for manufacturing a component having a via.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical contact structures that extend through a component or through a substrate of a component are known in a variety of embodiments. Such contact structures, which are also referred to as a “via” (vertical interconnect access), “through contact,” or “through-plated contact,” are becoming increasingly significant because they offer advantages such as, for example, a space-saving configuration for a component. It is also possible to dispose multiple components vertically above one another and to connect them electrically via pertinent vias, with the result that assemblages having small lateral dimensions can be implemented. In the case of sensors or sensor elements, vias can furthermore be used to create an electrical connection between contact structures on a back side and sensor structures on a front side, thus enabling “back-side contacting” of the sensor. A configuration of this kind is appropriate, for example, for pressure sensors using the piezoresistive converter principle, conventional embodiments of which (not having a through contact) are described in, e.g., published PCT international patent application document WO 02/02458 A1, and published German patent application documents DE 10 2004 036 032 A1 and DE 10 2004 036 035 A1.
Known methods for manufacturing components having vias are based on insulating from the surrounding substrate material a substrate region of an electrically conductive substrate that is to function as a “conductive trace.” Provision is made for this purpose, for example, to generate a surrounding trench structure that is subsequently filled out or up with an insulating material. Such methods are, however, often associated with high complexity and consequently with high cost.